After the Battle
by meangreen
Summary: Takes place a few weeks after the Battle of New York. The earthbound Avengers are recovering in Stark tower. Steve has a crush on a woman he recently met, not knowing Pepper Potts is spoken for. Maybe Tony should have opened up to his new friends and let them know he wasn't too much of a playboy after all.


A sigh of relief exhaled from the Avengers as soon as Thor escorted his dethroned brother back to Asgard. They fought and won what should have been a losing battle in New York. They did not however expect that coming back to reality would mark the beginning of other emotional battles. Stark was accommodating towards his battle comrades. He allowed the team to stay in Stark tower until they were ready to make their trip home. For the Steve Rogers, he was in the right location of home, just not the right time. He felt just as alien to this modern world as the enemies he helped blast out of the city a few weeks prior. His life had come full circle. He started out as the outcast, fighting his own size. After the serum took over his body, he had helped win a war and the public. Now, he felt like the outcast once again. Modern culture poked fun at the Captain on a daily basis.

Steve's thoughts were interrupted when the object of his affection entered the room. Pepper Potts, as explained to him far too quickly by Stark, was Stark Industries' former PA, turned CEO, turned back to PA. Stark seemed to avoid the subject of Ms. Potts to all members of the Avengers initiative. SHIELD agents were aware of their romantic involvement but they waited for Tony to divulge that information. Steve thought it was because she was overlooked and unappreciated by the billionaire. Well, Stark may not know what he had, but Steve took a liking to Ms. Potts and talked to her as often as he had the chance. He had discovered quickly that she was a true lady and a great one at that. Her heels echoed in the conference room of Stark tower, as she walked over to Stark with purpose. The team was in the middle of another one of Fury's debriefings and Ms. Potts' cameos were nothing new or unexpected. Most of the team had grown so used to it; they hardly noticed her presence and continued listening to Fury. Steve noticed every time she had entered the room and could hear Stark's hushed tone as he went over the papers in the folder she had handed to him. Funny, that he didn't mind it much when she handed him things.

Stark held up one of the papers closer to his eyes,

"No, no time for that."

"Mr. Stark, I must remind you that the press is still not under control with all this yet," Ms. Potts countered.

"What's to get under control, I saved the world. All I need to say at this point is you're welcome."

"You know there's more to it than that, and please do not make this any harder for me than it already has been."

Stark dropped the paper and looked up at Ms. Potts. "Ok. You talked me into it."

Ms. Potts gave Stark a tight smile, "Thank you. Do not forget about the conference call at noon."

"I already planned to."

Ms. Potts lowered herself to Stark's ear to emphasize her anger, "Mr. Stark, I highly suggest you take that call. The consequences could be very bad if you don't."

"I see. You talked me into it."

Pepper rolled her eyes and bit her lip to hide a smile as she clicked away. The Captain noticed Stark taking this time to enjoy the view of Ms. Potts walking away. Stark was a playboy alright and it seemed that no woman was safe around him. The Captain mulled over where he stood in a world where men like Stark got all the girls. What he failed to notice, was the lingering look Ms. Potts was giving Stark right before she left.

"Come on, you have to admit it was kind of funny!"

"Funny?! Really Tony! Telling the world you're welcome for saving it is not at all funny!"

The two were in their element now; alone in their bedroom and floors away from the rest of the Avengers. They had decided to keep the truth about their personal relationship away from the rest of the team. Really, Tony had made this decision. Although he trusted his fellow heroes, he felt certain things were sacred. He considered Pepper to be his soft side and was not ready to reveal this. It exhausted him though. Playing the part of Tony Stark seen in the press to hide what he wanted to keep protected at home. He did not admit this to Pepper in so many words but figured she probably already knew.

Tony still struggled with the thought of not seeing Pepper again after the battle. He had been torturing her more than usual lately to see her full spectrum of emotions. The thought of never seeing her exasperated expressions made him miss her constantly.

Tony wrapped his arms around her waist and breathed in the hair around her cheek. This more recent physical aspect of their relationship worked to Tony's advantage. Touching Pepper in any way served to calm her down…most of the time.

"Pepper, Pepper, Pepper-listen! I would have been more inclined to follow the cards and give them a great speech had you picked up the phone to hear _my_ heartfelt speech."

Pepper's face fell and she immediately pushed on Tony's chest to break free of his hold.

"Why do you insist on bringing that up as a joke? I feel bad enough without you bringing it up casually like that."

Tony's smile faded and he sensed he had pushed her too far this time. Pepper walked towards the window to face the view of Manhattan from the Stark tower. The windows stretched from the floor to the high ceiling and offered a moment of peace for the two before the pain sunk in once again.

Tony softly approached Pepper from behind and wrapped his arms around her waist, leaning his face into her neck. Pepper visibly relaxed as usual and Tony feared there might come a day when his physical advantage would not be enough to calm her.

"I'm sorry."

Pepper took a deep breath, "Tony that was the single worst moment of my life. Afghanistan was one thing, but I still had hope. This was so hopeless, watching you disappear into the sky. For a moment, when I saw you called-I thought that was it. I would never get to say goodbye. I would never get to say all the things-" Tears were evident in her words. Tony pulled her chin up to face him and kissed her softly on the lips. The kiss was apologetic and affectionate and over all too soon when Pepper broke away and headed towards the master bathroom.

She was unbuttoning her white blouse and wiping the mascara that had run down her face when Tony appeared in the doorway. His stare was serious enough to startle her.

"I love you. You know that, right?"

Pepper met his gaze in the reflection of the mirror. Fresh tears were forming at her eyes, but she couldn't hide a smile either. She nodded her head removed her earrings.

Tony climbed into bed and waited for Pepper to go through her nightly hygienic routine. It was cute, the way she couldn't fall asleep without it. But the process took far too long and meant more time to wait on hearing her response to his declaration.

"Jarvis, lights off."

Pepper climbed into bed and took her side of the bed and got into her favorite sleeping position. She slid one hand under Tony's back and the other one rested over his arc reactor. After a few minutes of silence, Tony decided to let it go and enjoy the moment.

"I have always loved you. But you knew that, right?"


End file.
